


The Past World

by Hikari



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Clones, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Psuedo Character Deaths, Psychological Horror, Strangers to Lovers, also it's definitely unfinished and being written in parts, out of chronological order, pls don't poke fun, the OCs aren't important here, they're more in the background, this AU is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari/pseuds/Hikari
Summary: "-- About that, you'd be better off asking your new advisor," "H-huh?--" When suddenly -- -- as if out of nowhere -- -- from a short distance -- a shy gaze peers up at him... pure black eyes.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- my face when I'm looking over the fic outline notes for my OLD AS HECK OC fic  
> \- " this was the original REPEAT?_ verse " aka my Taishiro fic verse here:  
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414505/chapters/33291819  
> \- LITERALLY THIS ENTIRE THING WAS PLANNED BEFORE REPEAT VERSE COULD EVEN EXIST MUCH LESS TRI  
>   
> \- .....some of you may actually recognize my old OC's site / story from old fandom days ??:  
> \- http://izzyizumi.tumblr.com/post/161642202035/  
> \- (DIGIMON ... FDD ... DAYS .....)  
> \- I'm planning to heavily revamp her and definitely am revamping some early parts of the old fic though !!!  
> \- basically IF YOU DO REMEMBER / EITHER WAY PLS DON'T POKE FUN THOUGH OK, OK, OK,,,,,  
> \- SERIOUSLY THOUGH DOES ANYONE REMEMBER THE TAISHIRO PORTIONS OF MY FIC OUTLINE BECAUSE IF YOU DO  
> \- /I'LL KNOW IT WASN'T ALL JUST ME/ / A DREAM / IDEK  
>   
> \- anyway this is something like a Royalty AU combined with ?? ..... (see story tags .....)  
> \- / A LOT OF THIS / was thought out / BEFORE Repeat-verse / though so please keep this in mind  
> \- despite that I think Repeat-verse's 'style' is going to seep in now regardless however ... um ... yes  
> \- as for here, to give a brief idea - Taichi is a prince ("Taichian" = Taichi-san without the 's') of close to near-highest status while Koushiro, well . . . . . .

"--- _About that_ , you'd be better off asking **your new advisor** , Taichian- _sama_."  
  
"H-huh?--"  
  
  
Taichian was blinking quickly at the response, when suddenly --  
  
  
\-- as if out of nowhere --  
  
  
\-- from a short distance  
  
  
\-- _a shy gaze peers up at him_  
  
  
... **pure black eyes**.  
  
  
And -- _bright_ ( **dark** _??_ ) **r e d** \-- _hair_? ----  
  
  
" **It's an honor** , _**Taichian**_ -  _sama_. "  
  
  
The -- boy -- who  _had_  been peering up at him, was suddenly,  
  
  
_Bowing_ , **deeply** , _not looking up at him as much_ ,  
  
_instead_ , **hiding his eyes** \--  
  
  
\-- seeming unknowing _if he should kneel further_ , he looks about to _slip to the ground before_ \--  
  
  
Taichian -- _quickly holds up a hand_ \--  
  
\-- waves them, quickly, _trying to get the boy's attention_ \--  
  
  
" _N_ - _ **no**_ , **you don't have to do that** ! -- _Also_ ,"  
  
  
The boy -- _thankfully_ looks back up at him, if _surprised_ \--  
  
  
" **You don't have to call me that** , _either_ , just ' **Taichian** ' _is_!---"  
  
  
" **No** , _I musn't_ \---- "  
  
  
The boy is saying that, causing Taichian to stop in his surprise --  
  
  
Taichian tries _to desperately communicate with his eyes_.  
  
  
( " **It's ok** , _**it's ok**_  , _PLEASE_ **just don't call me like that** \--- **!!** " )  
  
  
" _Taichian-sama_ , **the boy is right** , of your presence, such **a commoner** is _unworth_ \--"  
  
  
" . . . **Taichi**.... - _san_. "  
  
  
" . . . _Huh_     **?**    "  
  
  
Both the guard and Taichian stare at the boy in surprise.  
  
  
The boy --  _ **blushes**_ , a bit _darkly_ \--  
  
  
( ' _He's_ \-- **blushing** _?_   -- . . . that's.   _Really_.  **Cu** \--- '  ' _ **W a i t**_ \----' )  
  
  
"... Instead of that ."  
  
  
The boy twists his fingers together, nervously . . .  
  
  
" ... _Is it ok_ **?** "  
  
  
" _Taichian_ - **sama** , _really_ , **the only suitable way to act** _towards you **is -**_ \--"  
  
  
\-- Taichian holds up a hand.  
  
  
... **Grins**.  
  
... At the boy.  
  
  
" **Yeah**. _It's more than **ok**_. "  
  
  
... The boy **smiles** \--  
  
\-- slowly --  
  
\-- stands back up.  
  
  
\-- as if that hand _had been offered to him_.  
  
  
(    In a way,    **i t _w a s_**     )  
  
*  
  
Taichian  **gaped** at the sprawling area -- _room_ \-- before him.  
  
  
\-- **An enormous room** \--  
  
  
\-- _filled to the brim with_ **books** \--  
  
  
\-- _books of their time_ , but also,  
  
  
**ancient-looking** ones --  
  
  
**Books** that _covered every shelf_ ,  
  
_from one side of the room to the other end_ ,  
  
**never-ending**.  
  
  
( ... Honestly, if it wasn't for _this_ scenario, _he would be in ~~ **a nightmare**~~ right now_, probably. )  
  
  
(  . . . _B u t_ ,    **i n st e a d**   )  
  
  
\-- That boy is smiling at him.  
  
  
(  **I t ' s  i n c r e d i b l e** \---  )  
  
  
" **Taichi** - _san_ , if you are ever in need of **strategy** or _assistance_ , "  
  
  
" please, _make use of this place_ , "  
  
  
" . . . of **me**. "  
  
  
The boy _lowers his gaze_ , _again_ ,  
  
  
. . . a bit _shyly_ ?  
  
  
Taichian blinks slowly, taking in the view of both _the **library** before him_, and, _this boy_ \--  
  
  
" _Was this here before_ **?!** "  
  
  
Taichian _blurts_ it out, a bit _surprised_ \--  
  
  
\-- _the boy seems almost_ \--  
  
  
(    **a m u s e d    ?**    )  
  
  
"... We just finished _the construction of it_ , recently. The **Knowledge Kingdom**."  
  
  
" **All of the best texts** in **the entire Realm** is her--- "  
  
  
Taichian holds up a hand, to ask --  
  
  
" _The Knowledge Kingdom_? You're from **the Knowledge Kingdom** _?_ [ **?!** ]--- "  
  
  
(     _Wasn't that place_     **months away**      _by travel_     **?!**     )  
  
  
" ... **Yes**. "  
  
  
"... We were requested to aid you in strategy, so, we transported **all of the Knowledge base** her---"  
  
  
Taichian -- _groans_ , slightly, placing _a hand on his head_ \--  
  
  
\-- the boy pauses in his speech.  
  
  
"No, I don't mean anything bad -- _just_ \-- **what are they doing** , _going behind my back_ and **making you guys** _do all this_!!--"  
  
  
Taichian _vents his frustration_ with _the Kingdom_ 's ---- **heads**      (  **h i s p a r e n**   ) --  
  
  
" _There was **no need**_     **for any of this** !! We would have been _just fine_ with **an advisor alone** _!!_ \--"  
  
  
" . . .  ** _Then_** , "  
  
  
" ...  **me**?   "  
  
  
The boy blinks _softly_ , facing him, a perplexed look on his face --  
  
  
( Taichian _tries to not_ \-- )  
  
  
(     ~~ **m e l t**~~     )  
  
  
" ... WELL , "  
  
  
Taichian waves his hands,  
  
  
" Yeah  _!!_ This was taking it _to an extreme_ \--  _and really unnecessary_! -- to make  _you_  have to do all that work--!!"  
  
  
" . . . **I didn't mind**. "  
  
  
The boy smiles at him, if slightly confused-looking.  
  
  
" I had **assistance** , _and_ , "  
  
  
" **I prefer** if **the Knowledge base** is **here** , so, I can   **assist you** to   **the best of my abilities** , "  
  
  
" . . . Taichi-san. "  
  
  
The boy's bowing again -- if not lowering to his knees.  
  
  
Taichian -- sighs, a bit.  
  
  
"...You  **really**   _don't have to do that_ ,  _you know_..."  
  
  
" ... But , **I** ... "  
  
  
The boy straightens back up, blinking shyly, again --  
  
  
". . . I want to."  
  
  
... Taichian  
  
  
( well, _he doesn't like formalities_ **at all** , but )  
  
  
... really  
  
... _t h i s b o y_ \--  
  
  
\-- Taichian changes the subject.  
  
  
" O-Ok, so... "  
  
  
Taichian -- _tries to think_ \--  
  
  
"...You're from the Knowledge Kingdom."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
( As if saying, 'that's correct.' )  
  
  
"That place -- it takes **months** to _travel there by foot_ , doesn't it?!"  
  
  
"Yes. To be more specific--"  
  
  
The boy rattles off a timeframe, and Taichian is -- floored --  
  
  
"-- well, it's not as far as the **Purity** Kingdom. Or the **Honesty** Kingdom..."  
  
  
"...Definitely not as far as the **Hope** or"  
  
  
"-- **Light Kingdom** s."  
  
  
( Taichian _tries to push out_ a certain image  _from his mind_ \---- )  
  
  
"In fact, it's some time past the **Love** Kingdom, which is past the **Friendship** Kingdom, so..."  
  
  
( Taichian  **does**  know about  _THOSE TWO_ ,   b u t )  
  
  
" ... **Did you** ... come with anyone ? "  
  
  
Taichian asks, _curiously_ \--  
  
  
(    **c o n c e r n e d ?**    )  
  
  
\-- the boy _seems a bit_ \-- **nervous** _?_  
  
  
" **N**... _ot really_. "  
  
  
"My -- _fami_ \-- **parents** , were _left behind_ , at the Knowledge Kingdom--"  
  
  
The boy _tries to deflect_ \--  
  
  
" We're just **lowly commoners** , _s o_ \-- "  
  
  
" . . . _Your name_   --"  
  
  
" ...What's **your   n a m e** _?_   "  
  
  
Taichian asks it, **a bit more seriously** \--  
  
  
\-- the boy stares at him in surprise, _as if thinking_ \--  
  
  
( '   _Someone like_ **this** _is asking **me**    _ **that** '  _?_   )  
  
  
" . . . Koushiro ** _h_**. "  
  
  
He gives his name.  
  
  
(  **Stresses** _the sound at the end_ \--  )  
  
  
" . . . **Of the Izumi family**. But, you won't know them. "  
  
  
(  " Because     **we're    c o m m o n e** \--- "  )  
  
  
" _I don't need to know them_ \-- "  
  
  
"--To know that **you** seem like--"  
  
  
  
"... _a good person_."  
  
  
" **Koushiroh**."  
  
  
  
(   Someone that is    _more than_ **worthy**  of  _my_  [    ~~ _s o_~~ _-_ ~~ _c a l l e d_~~    ]   ' **presence** '  --   )  
  
  
. . . Koushiroh smiles.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"   **T h a n k    y o u** "  
  
  
*  
  
  
( " How'd you even get all these things here **??!** \-- " )  
  
( _An amused-sounding response_ \---- )  
  
( " What?! " )  
  
  
*  
  
  
( '    **He's   always** ' )  
  
  
( ' wrapped up in those    **b** _o o **k**_   ---- ' )  
  
  
*  
  
  
( "... So _what is_     **that huge book**     _about_ , anyway **?**   --" )  
  
  
(  "   Oh, **this** _?_     _It's the_    "  )  
  
  
  
[  "   **B o o k   o f   K n o w l e d g e**   "  ]  
  
  
  
( " **A tome** , with _anything_ and **everything known**    _a b o u t_ \--- " )  
  
  
[   "  **T h i s   w o r l d**   "   ]  
  
  
*  
  
  
An **incredibly guilty look** ,  as if _he had_     **been hiding** \--  
  
  
\-- **something**  --  
  
  
\-- from Taichian --  
  
  
\-- as if exclaiming,  
  
  
(  '  **D** - ** _don't look_**   _!!_   '  )  
  
  
... Taichian can only see   _the slightest shade_   of   **pale pink** ,  
  
  
being hidden from sight,  
  
  
_but_ ...  
  
  
*  
  
  
( " **Remember** " )  
  
  
( " _do not talk_    **!**   " )  
  
  
*  
  
(  **Days** ,  _weeks_ ,  ** _months_** , spent )  
  
  
(   Taichian -- **training** )           [      _because he_   **h a s   t o**  ]  
  
  
*  
  
  
( _Koushiroh_ \-- )  
  
  
(  eventually, more and more,  ** _giving_   **)  
  
  
(    _the most amazing_      **strategic advice   ?**    ---   )  
  
  
*  
  
  
[      **a l w a y s**     _**w a t c h i n g**_       ]  
  
  
*  
  
  
( ... a content smile on his face. )  
  
  
  
(   ...  _when   he thinks   Taichian_ **can't see**.   )  
  
  
*  
  
  
( Taichian -- )  
  
  
( always feeling --- )  
  
  
(    **more** and _**more** _\----   )  
  
  
**[    s  t  r  o  n  g  e  r    ]**  
  
  
*  
  
  
... **Anyhow** ,  
  
  
... _somewhere along the way_ ,  
  
  
*  
  
... _they quickly became_  
  
  
  
(     **b e s t  
  
  
f r i e n d s**   ------    )  
  
  
*  
  
  
Taichian enters the room, grinning, trying to find --  
  
  
  
( ' **Koushiroh** !! ' )  
  
  
  
\-- Koushiroh was there,  
  
  
he turns around and grins, if a bit surprised --  
  
  
  
"...Taichi-san? You shouldn't be here, but in  _your_  quarters--"  
  
  
  
"I know, I know, but,"  
  
  
Taichian laughs as he takes in the view of the room around him --  
  
  
( always so amazing, )  
  
  
( even,  ** _here_** ,  _filled to the brim with_   **b o o k s**  )  
  
  
(  ** _everywhere, purple_**  ---- )  
  
( shades of  **violet** , lavender, royal purple ---- )  
  
  
( from things like the wallpaper to even the -- )  
  
... flops onto the queen-sized bed.  
  
  
( It had used to be a  ** _much smaller_**    **bed**  -- room -- )  
  
  
( Taichian, upon first seeing it, that Koushiroh was sleeping  _like that_ , )  
  
  
(  _had a fit_   **and demanded it**  ---- )  
  
  
"...I wanted to"  
  
  
( '  ** ~~s e e y o u~~ !!** -- ' )  
  
  
"--  _hang out_  !!"  
  
  
He sits up by pushing against his hands, watching Koushiroh, with a beaming grin.  
  
  
( " Besides, I just  _like **your**  room better  _! " )  
  
  
( "Why is that?..." )  
  
  
( " Well -- " )  
  
  
... [ this time is now, however. ]  
  
  
"I don't -- object, but,"  
  
  
"Taichi-san, it's kind of late,"  
  
  
( " Wouldn't those watching you come for you? " )  
  
  
( " I slipped away, but they know to leave me alone!-- " )  
  
  
( " ... Are you sure ... " )  
  
  
"I already ate dinner, so..."  
  
  
Taichian sits on Koushiroh's bed, still grinning to himself --  
  
  
"   **Let's make a night of it** _!_ "  
  
  
" -- Huh ? "  
  
  
" We'll _stay up_ , and -- play games **?** \-- and you can tell me more about those  **books** , "  
  
  
" _It's like a_   'sleep'-'over' , or something **!!** "  
  
  
... Koushiroh  
  
  
... really can't help but smile.  
  
  
*  
  
  
...    They **collapse into a fit of laughter**  
  
  
...    _onto Koushiroh's bed_  
  
  
...    Taichian's --  
  
  
...    **not sure who leans down first** ,  
  
  
  
...    _but_ , ----  
  
  
*


	2. 2 (C L O N E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I DIDN'T SAY THIS WAS GONNA STAY JUST A "ROYALTY AU"  
> \- I'M ACTUALLY very... very hesitant about posting this dumb thing bc. old self indulgent OC fics. yeah. y e a  
> \- THESE ARE 10+ YEARS ANCIENT TAISHIROS they literally /pre-date tumblr/ in their conceptions J U S T  
> \- I NEVER GOT TO THIS PART OF THE STORY AND (I HATE IT)  
>   
> \- some of this dumb inspiration probably came from Kingdom Hearts and  
> \- if you've ever played that series you can probably guess from EXACTLY WHO  
> \- (btw Kingdom Hearts III came out a couple days ago didn't it. I'm still waiting for Gamestop to call)  
> \- (meanwhile SUFFERING FROM TAISHIROS)  
> \- (*EDIT AFTER FINISHING EDITING THIS DRAFT - THEY NEVER CALLED BUT I FINALLY HAVE THE KH3)  
> \- THIS ... THING WAS WRITTEN: August 1st, 2018  
> \- (yep this thing was written on August 1st anniversary 2k18 whoo. whooo. whoo)  
> \- word count: 943

. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**I woke up**.  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
The " **words** " in my " **mind** "  
  
are not my own.  
  
I **know**  
  
because  
  
I should " **logically** "  
  
not be "able to"  
  
" **feel** "  
  
right?  
  
And yet,  
  
they " **form** "  
  
for me  
  
I wonder whose " **words** " they are.  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
This " **world** " is " **interesting** ".  
  
It seems it is made up of " **data** " --  
  
  
" **Data** ", like " **code** "  
  
" **computer code** "  
  
  
like that of this " **PC** "  
  
  
" **laptop** "  
  
  
like that of  
  
the " **words** " in my mind.  
  
This " **data** " seems almost " **malleable** ".  
  
One may think not, but  
  
one can  
  
" **Analyze** "  
  
"data"  
  
and use it for their purposes.  
  
I wonder what " **data** " this " **world** " holds?  
  
  
. DAY xxx  
  
  
I am a " **clone** ".  
  
Supposedly, I was "made" to do " **Alphamon** "'s  
  
" **bidding** "  
  
He " **expects** " me to perform for him.  
  
An " **unfeeling** " " **body** "  
  
is what I'm " **supposed** " to be.  
  
And yet  
  
I can  
  
" **Analyze** "  
  
I wonder if " **Alphamon** " **knows** this?  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**I do not know my name.**  
  
But I know  
  
" **his** "  
  
name.  
  
The boy with the " **wild** " **hair**.  
  
**His name**...  
  
**I believe**  
  
is  
  
" **Taichi** -..."  
  
"    **Taichi** -  [ **s** ]  **an** " ?  
  
I do not **understand**  
  
the  
  
"- **san** "  
  
part  
  
I do not know what it means.  
  
But it  
  
"seems"  
  
almost...  
  
" **important** "  
  
I will drop the " **s** " for now.  
  
We should have some way of  
  
" **addressing** "  
  
each other from now on,  
  
right?  
  
so  
  
" **He** " is  
  
" **Taichian** ".  
  
And, **me** \--  
  
" **Koushiroh** "  
  
\-- The final syllable,  
  
it's " **emphasized** ".  
  
I believe.  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I have my own " **room** " now.  
  
Usually, I am the only one here.  
  
I prefer it that way  
  
I believe.  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I got some " **free time** ".  
  
I am  
  
" **analyzing** "  
  
this " **PC** "  
  
using the " **words** " in my " **mind** "  
  
and the " **words** " it gives me.  
  
It is " **coding** ", so there are " **patterns** "  
  
a lot of it seemes  
  
like it shouldn't make sense.  
  
But to me,  
  
**it does**  
  
I believe.  
  
" **Taichian** " doesn't like when I use the "PC".  
  
He seems almost " **annoyed** " by it.  
  
I wonder why.  
  
We don't exactly " **talk** "...  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
"Taichian"  
  
has been " **visiting** " my room.  
  
It's a little "irksome", but  
  
I let him **watch**.  
  
"Taichian" often gets frustrated, otherwise.  
  
But he seems to  
  
" **enjoy** "?  
  
watching.  
  
I can't really tell, however.  
  
I show him all the things this PC can produce.  
  
He seems " **interested** ".  
  
But, he also asked  
  
**why I found it so** " **interesting** "  
  
I don't really know  
  
myself  
  
but it **passes** the " **time** "  
  
Perhaps  
  
there must be a  
  
"  **reason** "?  
  
Perhaps we can **use this**.  
  
For Alphamon's goal, too.  
  
But, when I said that  
  
Taichian seemed  
  
" **uneasy** ".  
  
I wonder why.  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
We almost seem to keep " **waiting** ".  
  
And "waiting"  
  
"  **waiting** "  
  
but what we are "waiting" for  
  
never appears to  
  
" **happen** "  
  
I will keep " **waiting** ".  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I " **fought** "  
  
with Taichian.  
  
Or, more precisely, he "fought"  
  
with me.  
  
But,  
  
I probably did not  
  
"help"  
  
Taichian says, " **it's boring** "  
  
" **why** [   _were  we **made**_ ] if we're **just** going to ' **suffer** '?"  
  
I did not know how to answer.  
  
What is  
  
" **suffering** " ?  
  
Taichian grabbed at me.  
  
I even dropped this  
  
" **laptop** "  
  
I could only stare at him.  
  
Because I could not answer.  
  
Taichian seemed " **nervous** ".  
  
**He let me go**.  
  
  
[ seemed to  
  
want to ?  
  
 **say**  
  
something ]  
  
  
**I went back to** " **analyzing** "  
  
  
But Taichian seemed " **shaken** ".  
  
  
I wonder why?  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I " **like** " it.  
  
  
**When I type like this,**  
  
**and Taichian watches me.**  
  
  
**The others** rarely come near,  
  
but **he always stays**.  
  
  
We still ~~don't talk~~ ,  
  
and **I think I irritate him** ,  
  
but he always  
  
**always**  
  
**stays.  
**  
  
I believe **the word to describe this feeling** is  
  
  
" **like** "  
  
**I "like" it.**  
  
  
**When Taichian stays with me.**  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
We "fought", again.  
  
Taichian **left**.  
  
He's been **gone**  
  
for  
  
**days** , now.  
  
It appears like he's **not**  
  
" **returning** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I have  
  
"   **forgotten** "  
  
how to  
  
[  " ~~speak~~  ".  ]  
  
I only " **remember** "  
  
how to  
  
"    **type** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**Taichian**  
  
**came**  
  
**back**  
  
he has  
  
**with him** , a  
  
" **partner** "  
  
...he calls it  
  
Taichian seems  
  
" **happy** " ?  
  
I do not  
  
comprehend  
  
this word.  
  
"    **H  a  p  p  y**     "  
  
I do not  
  
know  
  
what it  
  
means  
  
Taichian is so  
  
"happy"  
  
he asks me to  
  
  
" **go** "  
  
" **with him** "  
  
  
says  
  
  
"  **let's ruin this**  [  _a_   _w f u l_  ] **place !** "  
  
  
"  **together!!** "  
  
  
I do not understand  
  
what he means.  
  
Why?  
  
Taichian, too, asks me " **why** "  
  
He seems  
  
" **worried** "  
  
he asks me  
  
  
" **do you** _not want to_  
  
**go with** _me_ **?** "  
  
  
I stopped typing,  
  
  
temporarily.  
  
But I cannot  
  
respond  
  
I do not have the  
  
"words"  
  
to comprehend  
  
nor understand  
  
or even  
  
respond  
  
  
Taichian is  
  
" **upset** "?  
  
  
Became more and more  
  
" **scared** "  
  
seeming  
  
  
**He left.**  
  
  
Ran off  
  
  
**I do not think he is**  
  
**coming back**  
  
  
this time.  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
~~My~~

  
"  **partner** "  
  
  
appeared  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
N a m e i s  
  
  
" **Black**  
  
" **Tentomon** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I " **like** "  
  
  
" - - - - "  
  
  
" **Tentomon** ".  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
If I  
  
" **like** "  
  
**Tento**  
  
mon  
  
_then_ ,  
  
**Taichian**  
  
do I  
  
" **like** "  
  
**?**  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
Is Taichian  
  
" **ok** "?  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
Did  
  
Taichian  
  
"   **die** "  
  
wonder  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
Did Taichian  
  
find  
  
his  
  
" **answers** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I do not  
  
" **know** "  
  
my  
  
" **answers** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**always typing  
**  
  
_tento_  
  
  
**always by**  
  
**my side**  
  
  
_**h a v e   -  t o**_  
  
keep  
  
" **analyzing** "  
  
  
_**for**_  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**found  
  
**  
  
**taichian**  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**taichi-san**  
  
**taichian**  
  
  
**he** is  
  
**both**.  
  
  
but **also**  
  
  
**taichi-san**  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**please wake up  
**  
  
**taichi-an**  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**wake up**  
  
**w a k e  - u p**  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
but  
  
he isn't  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
I " **buried** "  
  
him  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**Tento** says  
  
Taichi-an's **partner  
  
**  
  
" **deleted** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
  
**hurts**  
  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
**perhaps**  
  
Taichian  
  
had a  
  
" **point** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
why  
  
" **suffering** "?  
  
  
what was  
  
" **suffering** "  
  
  
. D A Y xxx  
  
  
It was always  
  
" **here** "  
  
I believe.  
  
  
  
  
  
. D A Y    xxx _x_   -  _xxxx_ -  _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_          **\---------------------**  
  
  
  
"          **L**  
               ~~ **o**~~  
                   _ **v**_  
                           "                                                                   **\--------------------------------------------------------**  
  
  
  
-  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
[      _ ~~click~~      _]  
  
  
  
  
" ... Do you know what **a multiverse** is , "  
  
  
  
" [ **Taichi-san** ? ] "  
  
  
  
  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I HATE THEM  
> \- H E L P  
> \- PROTECT CLONE KOUSHIRO(H) 2K??-2K19  
>   
> \- related chapter of the Digimon Adventure NOVELS, written by Adventures director Hiroyuki Kakudou, Koushiro's point-of-view:  
> \- http://digitalscratch.pmsinfirm.org/5719  
> \- of the Vade(r)mon episode. Yeah. Yeah. YEAH.  
> \- (IT WAS LIKE /A MILLION TIMES WORSE/ IN THE NOVELS)  
> \- (HE LITERALLY "FORGOT" /THE ENTIRE JAPANESE ALPHABET/ I'M THIS POOR CHILD /PROTECT HIM/)  
> \- related passages:  
> Starting today, get rid of your letters one by one. For your first day, you will work on ‘n’.” “I understand.”  
> And so, Koushiro dropped his “n”s. ...  
> “Te tomo , you should trai with me. Why wo ‘t you?”  
> Koushiro displayed the results of his training to Tentomon, who was watching him from the side.  
> Tentomon tried it out for himself.  
> “Very well, Koushiro-ha ” but right away he said, “No, this isn’t for me. Ending at ‘Koushiro-ha’ just doesn’t feel right. It feels icky*.”  
> “I see. I deed that is a shame.”  
> ...  
> By the seventh day, Koushiro had dropped his “t”s and “o”s.  
> Tentomon felt somewhat sad that he had been reduced to nothing but an “e”.  
> ...  
> By the eighteenth day, Koushiro dropped his “e”s. Tentomon no longer had a name.  
> ...  
> On the 71st day, Koushiro had rid himself of the entire Japanese alphabet.  
> ...  
> (BASICALLY JESUS CHRIST KAKUDOU-----) (*emphasis on "it feels icky" re: "-han" mine HECK YEAH IT DOES)  
> (hey btw... before that 71st day... wouldn't Taichi-san ... become ... ' [aichi] - [s]a ' ..... ?? ? ? [and probably. less of those. y e a h])  
> (AND THEN TAICHI EVEN /WAS CONTACTED BY HIM DURING THE SAME EPISODE'S TIMEFRAME/ I'M NO THANK YOU FOR MY HEART KAKUDOU)  
> \- so uh. if you. notice. similarities. to that. here. ha. hhhhhhhhaaaaaaa ( ' W H Y ' )  
> \- Clone Taichi(an). has. a lot of Issues. yeah.  
> \- HE'S A CLONE OF (A V. DUMB KID AT THAT TIME) OK HE DOESN'T *KNOW*  
> \- I MAYBE IMPLIED. THINGS. WITH HIS DIGIMON  
> \- CLONE TAICHI(AN) THOUGH STOP BEING AN IDIOT  
> \- ok there's actually quite. a bit. more. to him/them too maybe. (THIS... ISN'T ..... ALL ......)  
>   
> \- there's maybe one more part continuing this until idek what else  
> \- I may write for that "Royalty AU" part BECAUSE IT HAD MORE TO ITS PLOT TOO ...  
> \- idek if these two. are involved in "Repeat-verse"  
> \- but. at this point. I wouldn't be surprised (ha) (haaaaaaa)  
>   
> \- I HAD THE IDEAS FOR ALPHAMON PRE-DATING TUMBLR AND TRI TOO  
> \- I STILL CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE TRI EXISTS SOMETIMES LITERALLY  
> \- 'LET ALPHAMON DO MORE THOUGH MAYBE' 'ACTUALLY CONSIDERING HOW TRI OPENED MAYBE NOT-----'  
>   
> \- seriously though did they like. see my old OC site or something. seriously  
> \- 'WOW I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THE FIRST TRI MOVIE LET ME JUST--- WATCH IT-----'  
> \- 'WHAT THE. WHAT. WASN'T THIS (KIND OF) /EXACTLY/ LIKE MY----- WHAT!?????-----'  
> \- sadly it didn't turn out exactly as such b U T I'M STILL LIKE. @ SEQUEL MOVIE. DO SOMETHING MORE W/THIS MAYBE  
>   
> \- hey didn't they say they  
> /noticed a lot of Western fandom's fanmade "Digidestined"/  
> when they were planning the concept (of Tri) ---  
> \- 'but wasn't your dumb site deleted by then anyway' 'well' 'ok it kinda was b U T'  
> \- 'honestly who even knows HOW SOON OR LONG AGO they began planning Tri !???'  
> \- 'seriously @ OC site were you a dumb dream or-----'  
> \- ok ok I KNOW there's like. a few?? people who might remember though (someone still on tumblr does! ;;)  
> \- including a mutual from back then who's still active as an artist aaaaa ;; even if not in Digimon fandom  
>   
> \- (STILL THOUGH) ( ' WHAT IS TIME ' ) ( ' LITERALLY WHY ' ) ( ' WHY THIS ' ) ( ' TAISHIROS. WHY. ' )  
> \- i'm sorry these are so long too ok

**Author's Note:**

> \- GOOD JOB TAICHI(AN)  
> \- (' TAICHI(AN) YOU ARE AN IDIOT ')  
> \- I'M SORRY  
> \- I'VE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT THESE TWO FOR 10+ YEARS NOW  
> \- YOUNG ME HAD NO IDEA WHAT THEY WERE GETTING INTO  
> \- H E L P  
> \- ('WOW I really love Taichi & Koushiro's friendship and I NEVER SEE IT referred to ANYWHERE and--- let me just----')  
> \- ('wait') ('w a i t') (' WHAT ' ) ( ' W H A T ' ) ( ' NO ' ) ( ' STOP ' ) ( ' S T O P ' ) ( ' I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS !!!????? ' )  
> \- (SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME CRY TO THEM ABOUT 10+ YEARS ANCIENT TAISHIROS)  
> \- ('aren't you acting a bit much with the---') (' N O ' )  
> \- and now you know why Taishiros have literally been destroying me for the last. /y e a r s/  
>   
> \- btw. Since it's a " Royalty " AU.  
> \- LAPTOPS (DIGITAL TECH) (PIBOOKS) didn't exactly exist back in ancient-inspired times ... ... .. . . . . . .  
>   
> \- I might describe more of the settings in the future aaaaa we'll. see  
> \- you can probably get a small idea based on what I've included here so far though  
> \- I LOVE KOUSHIRO(H)'S BEDROOM IMAGERY (STUCK IN MY MIND) H E L P  
> \- BOOKS AND SHADES OF PURPLE EVERYWHERE  
> \- in all honesty he probably wouldn't have chosen it that way though if Taichi(an) (didn't) (insist)  
> \- BUT IT'S PROBABLY VERY ... ... COMFY ... ... ... .. .  
> \- also re 'choosing' it ' /I'm not gonna let you --- like that !!!/ --- '  
>   
> \- I hesitated on wordings / directions for a few parts of this but considering it's super self indulgent and . dumb . anyway aaaa  
> \- (w h y----)  
> \- also note the tags  
> \- maybe out of order here too ... ... ... .. .  
>   
> \- this ' thing ' is gonna be . ' updated ' (???) . very. sporadically. Imsorryifittakesliterallyforevertoaddtothis Imighttryafewthingsthough  
> \- title is also subject to change but. this is what it USED to be. so. ahaha. ha. ... h a


End file.
